


Persuasion

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy persuades Tony to get some sleep. She's just about to get up, but Thor has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Tony was just as bad with his science benders as Jane was. At least she could easily persuade Tony to step away from the science. Her boobs were very persuasive. She'd hitch her top down a little and ask him to come keep her company in bed because she was lonely. Usually he'd make some comment about asking Thor because _he_ was busy, but then she'd bite her lip and wrap her arms around him, and he'd melt like butter.

And then they'd go up to their gigantic bed, and usually Tony was asleep within minutes of stripping off his shirt and climbing between the sheets with her.

He'd dropped off about 15 minutes ago, by her phone. Darcy eased out from under his arm and inched back towards the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes locked on him. Usually when he went to sleep he was done, but sometimes he'd wake up again and she'd have to pretend to be stretching or something.

It was a fair distance. Their bed was huge, but he always slept on the right side. She knew she was getting close to the edge of the bed, though, and she didn't want to fall out because chances were pretty good that her hitting the floor _would_ wake up Tony. She was just getting ready to turn and look over her shoulder when she backed into something.

She let out a little squeak of surprise. She checked to make sure she hadn't woken him up first before turning and looking behind her.

Thor was standing there, his gaze flicking between them in the dim light. “You have persuaded him to sleep.” His voice was low, but it carried over the white noise machine that Darcy left running pretty much all the time. It helped Tony sleep.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He undid the buckle on his belt, then the button on his jeans. He caught the back of his t-shirt and pulled it off, over his head.

That was _always_ worth looking at, and Darcy let her eyes move slowly over him. “I'm getting up,” she protested when the jeans hit the floor.

His hands slipped under her and gently moving her back towards the sleeping man to make room for himself, and then climbed on the bed behind her. He stayed on his knees, though, instead of crawling under the sheets to lay down. “So come here.” He gripped her waist, bringing her up to kneel in front of him, his hand splayed low across her belly.

“I don't think this really counts,” she whispered.

“You're up.” He pushed her hair out of the way and his lips moved against the side of her neck. “No pants?”

“You know I hate wearing pants in bed.” She did, too. She'd pulled them off, bra too, and had just gotten into bed in her panties and t-shirt. She usually slept naked, but getting naked would have been a commitment, and she would probably have talked herself out of getting back up. But she still had adult things to do, dinner and stuff.

Although now Thor was doing a pretty good job of talking her out of it. Not that he was really saying much. His beard rasped deliciously against her skin, making her arch her head a little to give him more room.

“I was going to get up and start dinner soon.” It was only a token protest, and it was the last one she had in her. She didn't really mean it, anyway, she rested her hand over his. Tony wouldn't sleep long, he hadn't eaten since sometime that morning. But that was part of her big plan. Get him to take a nap, make dinner, and then knock him out again after with some post-sex sleepiness.

He nipped at the side of her neck, and she let out a little squeak. “I'd much rather have you.”

“But Tony's sleeping _right there_ ,” she breathed, her eyes locked on the dark-haired man.

“I know. He's been working hard of late, so if you wake him...” He trailed off, the edge of his teeth dragging over the line of her shoulder until she let out another squeak. “There will be consequences.”

“That's definitely not fair.” Her whisper ended as a whimper as his lips caught over the outer curve of her ear. There was no doubt he meant it too, and Thor got creative when it came to _consequences_.

“Perhaps not.” His fingers worked under the hem of her shirt, sliding up over her stomach to palm her breast. His thumb almost automatically found her nipple and flicked back and forth over it. The calluses on his hands always felt amazing against her more delicate areas, sending darts of heat through her.

Darcy reached behind her to tangle her fingers in his long hair, enjoying the silky texture. The motion arched her back a little, pushing her breast into his touch.

His mouth moved over her ear as he stroked her nipple until it pebbled under his touch. But this was okay. It felt good, but she wouldn't wake up Tony. Yeah, this was good.

“This needs to come off.” His other hand closed in the front of her shirt, and she lift her arms over her head so he could work it off and drop it on the floor. “Much better.” He cupped a breast in each hand, rolling their sensitive peaks between finger and thumb.

Another nip at the side of her neck had her letting out another little noise. She could feel him getting hard, the unmistakable ridge pressing against her ass. Her eyes fluttered closed, but then flew open again. She had to watch Tony, had to make sure he was still sleeping.

The pressure against her nipples grew firmer, making her shift against him a little. It was his turn to let out a soft sound, so she purposely moved her ass back against him again. Two could play this game. “What happens if _you_ wake up Tony?” she asked, turning to look back at him for just a second.

The pressure increased until she couldn't keep still, a gasp slipping out as she arched into him. “I'd worry about yourself.” With a final pinch his hands fell away, and she took in a deep breath. He gave her a gentle push between her shoulder blades, sending her sprawling forward onto her hands. Tony barely even stirred, the mattress was one of those drop a bowling ball and your partner will never even feel it ones.

She rested her forearms against the bed, keeping her head up so she could watch Tony. His chest was moving with the deep, even breathing of sleep.

Thor's fingertips traced over her hips, the rough skin catching a little over her satiny red panties. “You seem to favor this color.”

He was right. A lot of her lingerie was red. Between Tony's suit and Thor's cape, it seemed like a good idea. She could only nod, though, afraid any answer she made would carry to Tony better than it would to Thor.

Thor chuckled softly behind her. The heat of his mouth moved over the small of her back, just above the waist of her panties. There was a spot along her spine there that was extra sensitive, apparently, sending tingles through her and arching her back even more when his mustache grazed over it.

He paused. “I thought we had explored every part of you, but this...” He did it again.

She made a soft mewling noise, turning her head to muffle it in the blanket. The tingling sensation seemed to travel straight through to her clit, making her push her ass out at him every time he did it. And he seemed content to drive her absolutely insane. There was nothing she could do about it, either, not that wouldn't have a good chance of waking Tony.

At last he stopped, but not before she was gripping the blanket in tight fists, her hair a cloud around her face as she gasped for breath. It was a relief when he hooked his thumbs in the side of her panties and pulled them down over her hips.

“You are flushed with desire.” His hands bracketed her hips, pulling her towards him a little. “Is this for me, little one?”

Darcy turned her head to give him a look, but at that moment his cock pushed up along the cleft of her ass. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, the look she gave him not put-upon as she'd hoped.

He caught her eye, a smile slowly crossed his lips. “That look, sweet Darcy, that look is almost a challenge. Shall we see how far I can push you before you wake Tony?”

Her head whipped back around to see the man still sleeping in front of her, but she couldn't stop the soft sigh that slipped out at the thought.

“Maybe another time. Today I am too impatient in my lust.” He rocked against her, pushing his cock between her cheeks. Just for a moment, though, and then one hand left her hip to guide him down to the slick opening of her pussy.

He drove forward, one long thrust that had her burying her face in the blanket again to stifle her moan. Thor was a large man, and the stretch felt absolutely amazing.

He gripped her hips again as he started moving rolling his hips. It was deep, slow, every nerve ending lighting up around him.

She wanted more, she wanted him to move faster. She tried to move back against him, but his hold on her hips kept her still, keeping her there at his mercy. And he seemed determined to torment her, drawing it out with languorous strokes that only teased her.

The heat in her body coiled in tighter which each deep thrust, but it felt like it would never end. She tried to stay quiet, her forehead rolling back and forth against the bed. When she reached back a hand to touch herself, Thor grabbed her wrist and pulled it into the small of her back.

She tightened her muscles, clenching around him. He stilled for a moment, blowing out a long breath. So she did it again. Every time he pushed forward she squeezed around him until he made a low rumbling noise like distant thunder.

“Is there a storm?” came the sleepy voice from in front of her, and Darcy's head came up.

Tony's face fell into a smirk as his dark eyes took in the scene in front of him. “Were you teasing Darcy again?”

“You totally did _it_!” The last word rose in a shriek when Thor pulled back and snapped his hips into her so sharply that his pelvis smacked against her ass.

“Let me give you a hand.” Tony shifted towards them a little, extending his arm down the length of her body. When two fingers circled over her clit, she let out an audible moan, dropping her head to the blanket.

They weren't worried about making noise anymore. Thor drove into her again and again, and she didn't bother to muffle the sounds he pulled from her throat.

Tony's dextrous fingers coaxed her right to the very edge of orgasm. She hovered there, everything falling still around her, and then she came with a loud curse, heat flooding through her body.

Thor held her up as he fucked her through it, but it wasn't too long after that that he started to lose his rhythm. A final few strokes, and then he stiffened, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

When he let go of her hips, she let herself slump forward. She ended up with her head on Tony's thigh, his fingers combing through the snarls that had formed in her hair when she'd been thrashing against the best. “Did you get a good sleep?”

“Yeah, not bad. Probably want some more soon.”

She nodded, patting his knee. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. “That was my plan.”

“What's that?”

Thor lay down behind her, his hand stroking over her hip and thigh. “Darcy spoke of dinner.”

“That's right. Dinner, and then I was going to make you all sleepy again. You know...” She nudged him with her shoulder. “Sleepy.”

“That's a good plan. I approve.” She could hear the amusement in Tony's voice.

“Although...” She trailed off, finally opening her eyes. She turned so she could look back at Thor. “I was told if I woke you up, there would be _consequences_. Only it totally wasn't me.”

“It was not.” Tony brushed her hair back from her forehead and swung his eyes up to the other man, too.

Thor looked at them for a moment, then he heaved himself out of bed. Yep, still definitely a nice view. He pulled on his pants, not bothering to do them up or put on a shirt. “I will prepare a feast.”

“And clean up the kitchen?” Darcy gave him an innocent smile, batting her eyes. “Or you could go down on me for, like, an hour.”

His expression changed at that. “Find a timer, sweet Darcy.” He turned and left the room, leaving the bedroom door open.

She twisted to look back at Tony. “He's actually going to take that literally, isn't he?”

He patted her shoulder. “I hope you don't need to walk anywhere tomorrow.”

 


End file.
